Forever and Beyond
by Tifa Gainsborough
Summary: Tifa and Cloud face a problem that will change their lifes forever. minor kleenex warning Get's kinda sad near the end. Epilogue added for you people that requested it. Please enjoy and review.
1. Farewell My Beloved

"I love you," the words floated in the darkness of the night

"I love you," the words floated in the darkness of the night. Tifa Strife snatched those three words from the sky and safely locked them in her heart. 

"I love you too," she whispered back. Cloud Strife gave only a hint of a smile, but even the slightest movement of his lips made her heart soar. He slipped one strong arm around her waist and pulled her close. Everything was perfect for Tifa Strife nothing dared stand in the way. Nothing.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

She had fought Sephiroth with composure but put her in a super market and she was a vicious shopping machine. She weaved her way from one aisle to the next grabbing groceries as she went. But she stood now in the hair care aisle at a loss for words. So many shampoo brands, she didn't know which one Cloud would prefer. She stared at the many labels some about colored hair, more about keeping your perms, and other about saving your hair from gray. Finally out of thirty different brands she had narrowed it down to two. Now came the big decisions. Coconut scent or vanilla. Since she was going to be the one cuddling with him she would rather smell coconut than vanilla. As she reached out to snag that bottle it dawned on her that her right arm was numb. 

It wouldn't move, it hung there limply like dead weight. Pain flared in her head causing her to cry out in pain. She cried out grabbing the cart to keep her from falling. The visions around her went in and out of focus. The pain disappeared as quickly as it had come. It left her dizzy and gasping for air. 

"Are you all right miss," somebody asked. She leaned against the cart trying desperately to regain her composure. When the world finally stopped spinning and she found her voice again. 

"Yes I'm fine. Just a bad headache," she told the concerned woman standing to her left. She snatched the bottle down and walked away leaving behind many curious bystanders. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tifa collapsed against the wall, her world a mass of pain. _What's wrong with me_ she thought? She held onto the wall, but her legs were like water, they gave way finally. She slid to the ground, her burning cheek placed against the cool wall. 

"What's happening," she gasped in pain.

She heard the sound of a door opening downstairs Cloud was home. She fought desperately to stand not wanting him to see her in this state. "Tifa, are you home," she could hear Cloud call. His heavy footsteps thudded on the staircase as he came closer and closer to her. The pain finally subsided and she was able to stand up. She took a few shaky steps and literally fell into the bathroom. She pushed the door shot and breathed a sigh of relief at the familiar click of the door locking.

"Are you up here," Cloud called.

"I'm in the bathroom. I'll be out in a minute," she finally called back. She looked at her pale reflection in the mirror. There was a dull thud in the base of her skull, which too finally disappeared. She turned the faucet on and splashed cool water on her face. 

"Tifa," Cloud called.

"Yeah?"

"I'm hungry," he complained. "What's for dinner?"

Tifa couldn't help but laugh at his voice. He always would use that childish voice whenever he wanted something. She could never deny him anything when he used that voice, it was just too cute. She dried her face off and finally opened the door. She stepped out into the hallways and Cloud pounced on her. He lifted her into his arms and smothered her in kisses.

"Being married you to is the best. You know why," he asked carrying her downstairs.

"Do tell," she said enjoying the special treatment.

"I can do stuff like that and not feel stupid. Plus, I'll never have to eat anything burnt ever again," he said with a lopsided grin. She laughed and that only prompted more kisses. "If you keep laughing I'm going to have to hold you down and ravish you right here and now."

"And that would be a bad thing because," she asked with a smile.

"I'm starving!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tifa lay in bed the next day, her eyes squeezed shut. Cloud had left to help Cid fix something wrong with the Highwind earlier. Her head throbbed and it frightened her to realize that she couldn't move the left side of her body. She continued to lie there, panting, pleading desperately for the pain to go away. 

"Please…just go away," she whispered her voiced strained with pain.

But the throbbing headache would hear nothing of it. Feeling finally returned to the left side of her body and she reached out desperately for her PHS. Every movement she made was like needles ripping through her brain. Her fingers brushed the black PHS and she made a grab for it. Her clumsy movements knocked it off the table and onto the floor. 

"Damn," she swore softly getting up to retrieve it. She walked slowly afraid to make any quick movements. She dropped to her knees next to the PHS and scooped it up with shaking fingers. She slowly dialed Cloud's number.

"This is Cloud," he answered.

"Cloud," she whispered as black spots danced in front of her vision.

"Tifa," Cloud exclaimed. "What's wrong?"

"Cloud…p-please come…." The pain was finally too much for her to bare. She collapsed the PHS skidding across the floor and under the bed. Her world became one of darkness and the pain finally slipped away.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Tifa," Cloud called into the phone desperately.

"What's the matter," Cid asked puffing on his cigarette. 

"It's Tifa. Something's wrong," Cloud switched the PHS off. "I have to go home." 

_Something is horrible wrong_ Cloud thought with a sinking suspicion as his gold Chocobo raced towards Midgar. The closer he got to his house the stronger the feeling was getting. He jumped off his Chocobo before it came to a full stop and ran towards the front door. He pushed it open and instantly began to search for her.

"Tifa," he yelled desperately. "Please Tifa answer me!" He ran through the kitchen and into the living area. With no sign of her anywhere downstairs he ran upstairs. He pushed the door to their bedroom open and froze. Tifa lay on the floor, she wasn't moving.

"Tifa," he gasped rushing to her side. He reached for the phone calling quickly for medical help. "Please Tifa. Be all right."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tifa's eyelids fluttered open and she instantly wished they had just stayed shut. The room she was in was eerily white. A woman in a white jacket was leaning over her. The woman smiled when she saw Tifa was awake.

"I'm glad you're awake," the woman said writing something on a chart.

"Where am I," she asked. Tifa raised her right arm and was surprised to find an IV inserted in her veins.

"Midgar Hospital," the woman said. "I'll inform your doctor and husband you are awake. He has been very nervous."

"Thanks," Tifa said as the woman left the room. A few seconds later Cloud flew into the room a look that could only be described as worry was etched into his features. 

"Are you okay," where the first words out of his mouth. He reached her side and gently caressed her face.

"I'm fine. I didn't mean to make you worry," Tifa said brushing his hand away.

"You're not fine and I was worried. I thought something horrible had happened to you," Cloud said crossing his arms across his chest. Tifa looked into his face and instantly felt sorry for her words. "I'm glad you're all right."

Tifa felt a surge of warmth in her chest at his words. She smiled lightly and reached out to him. He took her hand greatly giving the back of her hand a soft kiss. The sound of knocking interrupted her happy mood. She looked over and spotted another woman in white looking at her. 

"I'm doctor Sisney," the doctor said entering the room. The doctor had light red hair cut so it brushed her chin. She had a smile on her face that said 'trust me, I'm here to help you.' It made Tifa feel slightly more at ease.

"So what's wrong with me," Tifa asked sullenly keeping her fingers locked with Clouds.

"To tell you the truth Mrs. Strife we aren't entirely certain," Dr. Sisney, said looking over a chart she held. "We want to run a few more tests to rule out a few possibilities."

"Does this mean I have to stay the night?" The doctor nodded the smile never leaving her lips for a second. Tifa slumped sadly, trying to burrow under her blankets. _I hate hospitals_ she thought bitterly. "There is a room all ready for you. We will start running tests as soon as possible," with that Dr. Sisney turned and left.

"Don't worry Tifa," Cloud said softly. "I promise I won't leave you alone here. I hate hospitals too." Cloud's promise made the hospital stay sound a little better, just a little.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Her friends gathered around her hospital bed, each with their own well wishes. Both Reeve's and Barrett had brought her flowers and Marlene had made a card for her. 

"I'm only here for the night. You didn't have to bring flowers," Tifa said, but in her mind she was glad they all cared.

"You can never trust those damn doctors," Cid said. He was very unhappy that he had had to put out his cigarette. Shera drove her elbow into his gut muttering something about Marlene's innocent ears. 

"Hospital gowns suit you," Yuffie laughed. "You should wear them more often."

Tifa gave a small menacing smile. "Just be glad we aren't at home," Tifa threatened the young ninja.

"Hey now," Reno interrupted. Yuffie clung happily to his arm and it made Tifa smile seeing the two together. Ever since Tifa and Cloud's wedding two months ago the Turks had needed a crowbar to separate Reno and Yuffie. They were inseparable, always together, and at night Yuffie would call and continue on about how wonderful Reno was. "Don't go threatening my girl." 

"I wouldn't dare think of it," Tifa said with a smile. Finally after another hour her friends started to file out slowly until Cloud remained. 

"You know, Reno and Yuffie are perfect for each other. They both talk nonstop," Cloud said watching the couple leave. Reno must have heard Cloud's comments because he turned and flipped Cloud the bird. Cloud happily returned the gesture and closed the door to Tifa's hospital room. 

"Tell me a story Cloud," Tifa said the pain medication the doctor had given her for the headaches kicking in. 

"Are you sure," Cloud asked pulling a chair up by the bed.

"Yes," Tifa said fighting hard to stay awake. Cloud nodded and began to talk. Tifa slowly fell asleep to the sound of Cloud's voice. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So what the diagnosis," Tifa asked. She and Cloud were sitting in Dr. Sisney's office three days later. Since Tifa had gotten out of the hospital all she had done was lie around the house. Cloud had done everything and although she had to eat burnt meals three times a day it was still nice to just sit and do nothing. 

Dr. Sisney looked up at the two and gave her pertinent doctor smile. Tifa instantly saw the look of pain in the doctors green eyes. "I'm afraid it's not good." 

Tifa froze, she felt Cloud's hand tighten over hers. She knew something was wrong, her life was too perfect to last forever. "What wrong with Tifa," Cloud demanded.

"Tifa has a growth on the base of her brain," Dr. Sisney said her voice soft.

"So do surgery and get rid of it. It's just a tumor right? We have the technology now," Cloud ordered.

The doctor shook her head sadly, "I'm afraid it's not that simple. It's not like cancer, it's something completely different. We have only seen this same type of illness in five other people. It's very rare." 

Tifa was finally able to move again. She jumped to her feet unable to hear anymore. She exited the room telling the two she needed some fresh air. Cloud did not follow her. She leaned against the wall, not wanting to go to far. 

"What's going to happen to her," Cloud wanted to know.

"The illness can progress at different rates. The symptoms can be different. Some don't even show up at all. Memory loss, the loss of large or small motor skills. She could develop speech impairments or forget names that go with faces. She may even become blind and loss movement in her legs," Tifa heard the doctor say. _Memory loss_ Tifa thought _but I don't want to loss any memories! They are all to precious._ Tifa felt her eyes burn as tears escaped. _I can't forget my adventures. I can't forget all my friends! I won't forget Cloud! I can't let go of the memories of my friendship with Aerith_. 

"How long does she have to live," Cloud asked softly. Tifa brushed away her tears and listened intently.

"It's different from person to person. One man lived for five years after the diagnosis, while a woman only lived for three days. But the outcome is always the same. This disease is one-hundred percent fatal," Dr. Sisney's soft voice said. _That's too short of time_ Tifa's mind screamed. She ran down the hall unable to hear anymore. She burst from the hospital and ran unable to do anything else to save herself.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_This is not happening_ Cloud thought angrily. He pounded his fists on the desk in bitter rage. The doctor continued to watch him. "This isn't happening!"

"I know how you are feeling," Dr. Sisney said reaching out and gently touching his hand. He pulled back abruptly and stood up his chair crashing to the ground.

"How can you possibly know how I feel," he growled. "You've never felt the pain of losing someone dear to you. All you do is hand out death certificates."

Dr. Sisney stood up angrily. "I know what it's like to loss the most important person in your life. I know what it's like to hold them in your arms while they plead with you to be save and you can't do a damn thing about it!"

Cloud watched the red haired woman closely as tears welled in her eyes. "My husband died in Midgar when meteor hit. We had only been married for a month at the time."

"I'm sorry," Cloud said lamely. Now he had another death on his conscious, his nightmares would surely return. "But what can I do for her?"

"Anything possible. Make her comfortable and have her friends stay close to her. There is no treatment for the disease. All we can do is keep her from experiencing any pain."

Cloud thanked the doctor and left.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tifa lay under the covers of her bed quietly. She wished she could cry maybe that would make it easier for her. But her tears were gone, all dried up. 

"Tifa," Cloud said softly walking into the room. "You heard didn't you?"

Tifa stuck her head out from under the covers, nodding slowly. Tifa was surprised to see tears in Cloud's blue eyes. He sat on the bed and pulled her into a big hug. She clung to him as he cried on her shoulder. _Shouldn't I be the one crying_ she thought rubbing his back gently. 

"Anything you want Tifa, you can have," he whispered in her ear.

"I want my life back," Tifa pleaded. She felt Cloud stiffen, knowing the one thing she wanted most he couldn't give her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Time passed slowly for Tifa and she liked it that way. A whole month had passed since she had been diagnosed. She could still remember telling her friends the bad news.

_"I'm dying," she told them simply._

_Yuffie had burst into tears burying her face in Reno's shoulder. Barrett had stared blankly ahead knowing he was losing another of his friends. Red and Vincent had remained silent, knowing nothing they could say would change the outcome. Shera had silently began to cry on Cid's shoulder and the Highwind pilot had just sat there taking a drag of his cigarette. Reeve's had tried to say something but had stopped. It was finally Marlene that broke the silence._

_The little girl walked up to her and took Tifa's hand. "Are you going to see the Flower Girl?"_

_Tifa nodded unable to come up with any words. "Will you tell her that I miss her," Marlene asked._

_"Of course I will sweetie," Tifa said enveloping the small child in a hug. _

_"I'll miss you too Tifa. But you won't be alone, Aerith will be waiting for you," Marlene said showing wisdom beyond her young age._

_"Yes she will. And Aerith and I will be waiting for you," Tifa said._

_"You're gonna have to wait a long time," Marlene said with a smile._

_"I'll wait forever," Tifa said. "For all of you."_

Tifa smiled at the memories cherishing each and every moment with her friends. She stood up stretching. Cloud walked into the living area and smiled at her. 

"It's our three month anniversary and we aren't doing anything," Cloud complained. "What is going to happen on our one year anniversary?"

"The future is set in stone for me Cloud. I don't think I'll make it to the one year mark," Tifa told him.

"Don't talk like that. You said that Dr. Sisney didn't notice any new symptoms of the growth from your last visit," Cloud said. He saw the look in her eyes and shook his head sadly.

"I lied Cloud. I didn't want you to suffer," she said.

"You think I'm not going to suffer? Everything I've done in my life has been for you! Every time something has happened I always was able to help you. Now I can't do anything," he looked at his hands sadly. "I feel so helpless."

She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He buried his face in her hair. "Let's go to Nibelhiem," she told him. That's were she wanted to be, at her home.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

She looked out her window at the center of the city. Cloud was teaching a few kids how to use magic. It was a pretty funny sight when Cloud nearly got second degree burns. She looked over at a picture and frowned. She tried desperately to remember the name of the woman in the picture with the green eyes and light brown hair. 

"Aerith," she finally got it. Her voice was sad. She took another pain pill and lay down on the bed. _Soon_ she thought _it's so very soon._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Cloud felt Tifa stir next to him. She had always risen before him, but this time he felt something was different.

"Cloud," she called.

"I'm right here," he reassured her. Her hand reached out clumsily in the dark looking for him. He flipped the bedside light on and turned to her. She stared blankly at the ceiling, her hand still reaching for him. He knew without being told that those beautiful eyes would never see him again. He gently took her hand and placed it on his cheek. A light smile touched her lips.

"I had a dream that you had been left alone." A choked laugh escaped her lips. "Then I remembered it wasn't a dream, but only a glimpse of the future."

His eyes burned, tears threatened to escape. But he would not cry, he had to be strong, for her.

"Cloud, has the sun risen yet," she asked gently stroking his face.

"Not yet." 

She nodded, "I want to see the sunrise." He rose from the bed and gently held her in his arms. They strode outside together as the sun played peek-a-boo with the sky. The night finally gave way to the day and the sun rose to welcome the world.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tifa could feel the warm kiss of the sun on her face. Although she could not see Cloud's face she knew he was smiling. Her heartbeat was fast, her body was working so hard to give her soul a last few minutes with its mate.

"Wasn't our love supposed to last forever?" She buried her face in his neck. She could feel Cloud stiffen. 

"These bodies may not last forever. But love has a way of reuniting those separated by fate," he told her.

"Tell me a story Cloud," she whispered. He sat down and she rested her head on his chest. Her heart fluttered telling her it was time to let go. 

"Cloud, love will reunite us again right," she asked.

"I know it will," he whispered his voice breaking, his heart following suit. She closed her eyes and let his voice reassure her troubled heart.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I guess this is a story about love," he started. His soul knew the story and his lips just turned the feelings into spoken words. He sat for a while just telling her what was in his heart. 

Her hand that was resting lightly on his shoulder slipped away. He noticed with painful eyes that her chest refused to rise. His beautiful Tifa was gone. He hugged her close and continued to talk his tears slowly leaving paths of wetness down his cheeks. 

"I did it for the one I love," he whispered his story finally finished. His life with her was over.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Authors Note**: Sad ending huh…. I originally had a letter part but decided to take it out. I wanted to end it this way. It just seemed more fitting. That whole end part with the sun came to me in a dream and almost made me cry. Ok I almost cried writing this thing, but then again I'm a very emotional person. I originally wrote this story and Winter Night separately and then decided to put them together. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review. 

**Disclaimer**: Nothing belong to me.__


	2. Epilogue: Grave Side Poem

Cloud Strife cut the engine on his motorcycle as his foot touched the ground

Cloud Strife cut the engine on his motorcycle as his foot touched the ground. He kicked the kickstand into place and rested the bikes weight on it. He lifted his leg and got of the motorcycle. A breeze ruffled leafs in the tree looming over him. 

He un-strapped his helmet and pulled it over his head. He normally spiky hair was nearly flat from riding all the way from Midgar to Nibelhiem. He shook his head and his hair returned to normal. 

He sifted through the side bag on his bike and found what he was looking for. A single white rose was clutched gently in his hand. He was surprised to see that the delicate petals had not been crushed in the long ride. 

_Aerith always had the best flowers,_ he thoughts dropping the helmet on the seat. He had found the rose in the Church, still growing strong after so many years. More of Aerith remained in those flowers that anywhere else. 

He walked carefully through the graveyard, making sure to not tread on the headstones. So much death lives taken too soon. 

He turned away from the graves, knowing that looking at them too long would haunt him. Most of these graves had been people killed when Sephiroth had first destroyed the town.

Cloud shook his head driving his thoughts away from that. He reached the grave he was searching for and dropped down to one knee. He ran one black gloved hand over the headstone and fought the tears that threatened to engulf him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Cloud Strife stood next to the coffin, his black suit soaking up the bitter rain. He wanted nothing more than to be inside that coffin, resting eternally by her side. 

_"Cloud," somebody said appearing at his side._

_He looked over to see Yuffie looking up at him. Her usually bright eyes were dim, a dark shadow seemed to hang over them. But all his friends had that look. A lost look, searching for answers in a dismal world of lies. _

_"You should come inside. You'll get sick," Yuffie said resting a comforting hand on his shoulder._

_Cloud nodded, his normal spiky hair plastered to his forehead. He followed Yuffie out of the rain and into the empty dry._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Cloud shook his head, driving the memories away. He wouldn't think of that day. He had to move on. 

He gently laid the rose on the headstone that read simply.

**Tifa Adelaide Strife**

**Beloved **

**Forever in the Stars embrace**

That was all she had wanted. Something simple, yet elegant. After spending so many years in the spotlight as the world hero, she had wanted something less noticeable. 

"I'm back," he said.

He dug something out of his pocket. "I wrote you a poem."

If she had actually been here, she would have been laughing at him. He, Cloud Xavier Strife, writing poetry was just too much. 

"I know it's not very good. But I tried," he told the wind. "I could just leave it here for you. But I'll read it. Now don't laugh, it's not very good."

Cloud unfolded the paper and looked down at the words. Some were smudged with tears, while others were scratched out replaced with better words. 

"_For you I would have given,_

_The world if you had asked._

_But the world has taken you from me_

_It never has to ask._

_I'm alone each night,_

_Holding empty promises and shattered dreams. _

_Seeing your face in my mind,_

_Always out of reach. _

_Do you smile down upon me?_

_As I smile up at you._

_My bitter tears are drying,_

_But broken hearts still haunt me. _

_Moving on is hard,_

_When I have nothing to reach_."

He paused momentarily to smile. "I told you it wasn't very good."

Nothing was telling him to stop so he continued.

"_This life, it will continue,_

_Without you by my side. _

_But I've come to say goodbye._

_To finally give you away._

_My life it must move on_

_The past I will let go. _

_You are always in my heart,_

_The memories I cherish so close._

_Farewell beautiful Tifa._

_The one I loved so dear_."

Cloud gave a lopsided smile and placed the poem under the rose. 

He ran his hand one more time over the headstone and slowly turned away. 

He was smiling by the time he reached his bike. And something in his heart told him that somewhere, in the sky, somebody was smiling with him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Authors Note:** Thank you so much to everybody that reviewed. I know this poem sucks! I told you it would. I'm horrible at writing poetry, not one of my strong points. This is Cloud saying goodbye, showing that he has closer. He will never return to this gravesite, well living that is. I know the middle names are weird, but I had to think of one on the spur of the moment. I asked Quinctia for help, but she couldn't come up with one either. But that's cool. I hope you enjoyed.

**Disclaimer**: All characters belong to Squaresoft. Unfortunately the suckie poem belongs to me ^_^ 


End file.
